Meeting of Generations
by Tenshi6
Summary: Kaori is the daughter of Miroku and Sango, who never speak of their past. Then she finds an odd jewel and falls into a well. There, she saves Inu, who was a slave for the Rineshinzo and is the son of Inu Yasha and Kagome, her parents' old friends!
1. The Glowing Jewel

Chapter 1. The Glowing Jewel  
  
"See you later, Mom!"  
  
"Have fun at school!"  
  
15-year-old Kaori ran out the door, her long black hair was tied into a ponytail by a green hair bow and it was streaming behind her. She was wearing her school outfit, a green short skirt and a t-shirt with green sleeves and green collars. She was tired from her archery lesson that finished just an hour ago. As she ran out, a light near her family's tree caught her eyes.  
  
Weird, thought Kaori, it's red-colored.  
  
She walked over to check it out. As she approached the light, she felt a weird sensation coming from it. When she bent down to pick it up, she found that it was a ruby looking jewel. It had a hollow inside. She looked it over and thought What the heck. I'll just take it with me to school. School?  
  
"Oh no! The bus!"  
  
Kaori had just barely enough time to run to the bus stop and get on the bus. Luckily, she had no more interruptions, until school.  
  
Math, her worst subject, was first. She sat next to her best friend Sayko and got ready to endure the teacher's huge lecture on who so and so was and why he was important for the development of mathematics. What a bore! Luckily, Sayko was next to her to explain all the details. It was good to have a friend like her.  
  
Foreign Language was next. It was one of the more "enjoyable" subjects. In other words, it was better than math. Then again, everything was better than mathematics. She walked over to the very back row and sat next to Yuna. Since she didn't get this English thing very well, Yuna was glad to help her out. After an hour and a half of Inito-sama's lecture, she was glad to go to lunch.  
  
Lunch was the only time during the school day that let Kaori talk to her friends.  
  
"Kaori, over here!" yelled Sayko. Kaori smiled and walked over to her friends' lunch table. Too bad that lunch was only 45 minutes long.  
  
The rest of the school day passed without much difference, unless you count Miyoge falling into the lake chasing after his soccer ball, until.  
  
"Oh shoot!"  
  
Kaori ran after her hair bow, which had come undone while she was walking home with her friends. After yelling to her friends to hold onto her stuff, she gave chase to the hair bow. Unfortunately, the hair bow fell on to the rim of a bucket hanging in the old, broken well.  
  
Kaori walked cautiously over to the bucket and as she wrapped her hands around her hair bow, the wall of the well crumbled and Kaori fell straight into the well!  
  
Oh god! I'm going to crack my head open!  
  
However, instead of hitting the bottom of the well, as she imagined, and cracking her head open, Kaori hit a soft patch of grass.  
  
"That's weird. I was so sure that there wasn't any gra-"  
  
The rest of her words were cut off as she found she wasn't in a well anymore! Staying clam, she felt the area around her just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Then, seeing as she was not in a well, she decided to go explore this new area. 


	2. Inu

Chapter 2. Inu  
  
It seemed as though it had been hours since she had moved from that spot where the well was supposed to be. Kaori sighed and wondered if she was ever going to get out of this place when she found that she had wandered in front of a stream and past that stream, everything seemed to be glowing red.  
  
"That's weird. Then again, everything seems to be weird around here," she mumbled.  
  
As she walked on, a strange aura surrounded a trench in front of her. She cautiously walked up toward it and gasped. There was a person with long white hair tied to a stake receiving a through whipping by a. demon? There were 8 demons snickering and watching the demon whip the person. He seemed to be a teenager. There was blood coming from the wounds the teen had received and he seemed to be half unconscious, but still fighting the urge to go out.  
  
Kaori was furious! It was a horrible sight; all the demons laughing while the main demon whipped the white-haired teenager. Without thinking, she went into her archery pose, aimed at the center demon, drew back, and let go. At exactly the instant she let go, she remembered that she had no bow or arrows! However, she heard a yell and turned back to the trench and gasped, for in the middle of the crowd, the demon she had aimed at was dead, an arrow made of pure power stuck in its chest. Suddenly, she realized that it was she who had killed the demon. She went back into her archery stance and fired more power arrows. Only yells of dismay and screeches of pain told she had hit her targets.  
  
She jumped down from the ledge and rushed to the white-haired teen. He was unconscious.  
  
"Oh dang it!"  
  
She ran back to the little stream she saw and taking off her scarf, she soaked it in the stream and ran back. She put his head on an especially soft mound of grass and started mopping his brow when she noticed that he had two dog-ears!  
  
Odd, if he has dog-ears he is probably a dog youkai, but he doesn't have all the markings. Of course! He must be a hanyou!  
  
However, after seeing the crowd of demons, she had learned to expect anything and everything that came her way. Suddenly, she became aware that the hanyou was moving around; he opened his eyes very, very slowly. Kaori became very quiet and still; she didn't want to scare the half-demon.  
  
"Water." was all he could muster.  
  
Kaori placed the cool, wet scarf on his forehead and looked around for a bucket. Not finding any, she decided to try and carry him to the stream since it wasn't very far away. It took a lot of strength, but she did it.  
  
As soon as she decided he was close enough to the stream, she gently placed his head on her lap and used her cupped hands as a bowl to pour water into his mouth. The stream looked clean enough for drinking. When he opened his eyes completely, she knew he'd be okay. They stared into each other for an abrupt moment when, all of a sudden, they heard stomping.  
  
"Grrrr. Little brat. How dare you attack the Rineshinzo Gang! Did you really think you could kill ½ the gang and live? Especially after taking away their little slave?"  
  
Kaori looked up to see another demon with a huge ax come at them.  
  
"Now, you shall die."  
  
Kaori shut her eyes knowing that the ax could easily slice her in half and braced herself for the impact. It never came. Kaori opened her eyes to see the half youkai she had saved, hold the blade of the ax and break it in two.  
  
"I was only your stupid slave because you all killed my dad and my sister, starved me, and beat me! Not anymore! This girl here saved me and for that I'm grateful to her, but you. I will kill!"  
  
Kaori turned away as the half youkai battled the other demon with a half of the demon's ax. When she finally did turn around, all she saw was the fact that the hanyou had beaten the demon! The dog hanyou murmured, "I'm okay. Don't worry," before he fell down, face first, into the stream.  
  
Kaori picked him up and carried (mostly dragged) him up onto the grass, afraid that he might drown, when the hanyou woke up for a little while.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kaori."  
  
"What a pretty name. Mine's Inu. Nice to meet you."  
  
Inu had fallen unconscious again. Kaori leaned against a boulder and glanced at him.  
  
Inu, Kaori thought before drifting off into her own dreams, Inu. 


	3. Uncovered Powers

Chapter 3. Uncovered Powers  
  
Kaori woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. She leaned back knowing she'd find a hard boulder behind her. However, the boulder seemed to have gotten softer. She looked back and saw that she wasn't anywhere near the stream! Kaori panicked for a moment before remembering Inu. Where was he?  
  
She shivered then a blanket fell over her. She looked up to see Inu dressed in a red kimono holding a rusty old sword. He was standing in a tree. Relief washed over her. She wanted to ask about the relic but decided not to.  
  
"Konishiwa, glad to see you're awake, Kaori-san."  
  
He remembers my name! I guess he wasn't talking in his sleep.  
  
"Morning Inu-chan. Where did you get these items?"  
  
Inu grinned and jumped down. "Glad to see you remember my name, Kaori-san," Inu replied. A shadow fell over his face as he continued, "These items are originally my family's things that the Rineshinzo gang stole." A growl escaped his lips, but he said, "Nothing you should worry about, Kaori-san." He smiled again.  
  
Kaori smiled too and asked, "Where are we?"  
  
Inu shot a glance at the woods around them before saying, "The Deep Forest."  
  
Kaori replied, "Really?"  
  
Inu seemed to have chosen that moment to trip on a rock and fall on his back.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Kaori rushed over to Inu who was groaning in pain. She gathered some leaves and other soft things to cushion his head, then turned him over. She couldn't tell how badly he was hurt, just by looking at his kimono, so she turned him over again and undid the top part of Inu's kimono. Now she flipped Inu onto his stomach and gasped.  
  
His back still hasn't healed! Oh no. Poor Inu.  
  
Inu opened one eye and said, "It's not that big of a deal, you know."  
  
"To me it is." With that, Kaori bent down and touched one of the whiplashes. When she lifted her hand, there was no sign of there ever being a whiplash there!  
  
"Hey, Kaori-san, what are you doing back there?"  
  
'Um. Before I answer the question, Inu-chan, I want you to know you can call me just plain Kaori."  
  
"Okay, Kaori, and you can call me Inu."  
  
"That's fine with me. Anyways, Inu, for your question, I don't know. I just touched one of your wounds and it just disappeared. Inu, what did I do?"  
  
Inu smiled and replied, "You have powers. I saw you firing those power arrows and now you're healing me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm positive. All you have to do is focus your energy."  
  
Therefore, Kaori spent the next hour or so fixing up Inu's back. 


	4. Songs of the Heart

Tenshi: *Stands on podium wearing white tank top that says "Inu is a HOTTIE" and short jean skirt* Hey everyone! ^^ I only have a few reviews so far, so please keep sending reviews! *Holds out peace sign* I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer is messed up, so be patient! *looks nervously at glaring crowd* What? *pulls out bow and arrows* I'll kill you if you keep glaring! *Crowd continues to glare* I warned you! *Starts shooting people with arrows* Bye!  
  
Chapter 4. Songs of the Heart  
  
After healing Inu's back, Kaori started thinking.  
  
If there are any villages, I won't fit in and they'll think I'm some kind of demon.  
  
As if sensing her distressed thoughts, Inu called, "Kaori, if you look in that hollow tree over there, I have a thank you present for you."  
  
"This one?"  
  
With a nod from the tired hanyou, she reached inside the tree to find. a kimono! It was just her size, too!  
  
"Oh Inu, thank you so much!"  
  
Inu blushed with the compliment and turned around as Kaori changed into her kimono. When he did turn around, he was stunned. She was stunning! Her hair was spread out on her shoulders, her kimono was beautiful, too, but even it couldn't match up to Kaori.  
  
"Inu, how do I look?"  
  
"You look great! I wish you would sing, too."  
  
Kaori blushed. Sure, she loved singing and dancing, but she had never sung in front of another person. Still, Kaori was sure Inu would be respectable and not laugh at her.  
  
"I will, but on one condition, afterwards, you tell me a little about yourself."  
  
Inu thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Okay. Come on, I want to hear you sing!"  
  
Kaori giggled then asked, "You understand Japanese completely?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"And this forest is called Deep Forest?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, I'll sing 'Deep Forest'! Here goes nothing!"  
  
Kaori's clear voice rang through the trees.  
  
"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo  
  
sagusu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso o matoni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
  
sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
Toki n rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
Bokutachi was samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
shinijiteru hikari motome  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso o matoni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
furkaeru  
  
michi wo tazashi  
  
aruiteku eien ni  
  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
ikite yuku eien ni..."  
  
"Kaori, you are great!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They sat in silence as they stared at each other. Finally, it was Inu who broke the silence.  
  
"What? What are you looking at?"  
  
"Inu, you promised."  
  
"What? What did I promise?"  
  
A glare from Kaori told him everything.  
  
"Oh, fine."  
  
They sat next to each other as Inu told his story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Tenshi: *opens curtains*  
  
Inu and Kaori: Hey! *are kissing*  
  
Tenshi: You lovebirds need to get off my stage and get in a hotel somewhere! *shakes head*  
  
Kaori: Hey, Tenshi!  
  
Tenshi: What?  
  
Kaori: Why do I have to sing? Why can't Inu dance?  
  
Tenshi: *Points* That's why.  
  
Kaori: *Looks where Tenshi is pointing* Oh.  
  
Inu: *Is dancing or trying to dance to a rock song*  
  
Tenshi and Kaori: INU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: What?  
  
Tenshi and Kaori: *Jumps on Inu with ropes* AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: *Is tied to a chair* MMPPHHMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi and Kaori: *High-fives* Yeah!  
  
Tenshi: *Talking to readers* Did you like this? Well, until I get at least 5 reviews total, no more chapters!  
  
Readers: BOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi: So get a friend to read this and send a review!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!! *runs from the tomatoes and bananas being thrown at her*  
  
Readers: GET HER!!!!!!!!!!! *Chase after Tenshi* *Yells are heard down the street*  
  
Inu and Kaori: *Go to the mall for a milkshake* 


	5. Inu's Story

Tenshi: *waves* Hi! I'm back! Thanks to AA Battery, everyone will get 2 *holds up two fingers* chapters! Everyone, remember to thank AA Battery! *stops as everyone thanks AA Battery* Enjoy! *leaves*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5. Inu's Story  
  
"When I was born, people would always stay clear of me. My mom was named Kagome and my father was named Inuyasha. When I was 2, I had a sister and her name was Maki.  
  
My mother taught me to be kind, caring, and friendly, because when she met my father, she had trouble getting through to him because he pretended to be uncaring, harsh, and spiteful. Therefore, when she raised me, she taught me to be understanding, cooperative, and caring. Not only that, but she also taught me to understand what others were hinting at before they actually said it.  
  
However, since my mom was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama, all sorts of demons attacked her. So, when I was 6, she left. My father was heartbroken and became ill. I had to feed my family by working in our field, carrying water, and protecting my family. My father was getting better. By the time I was 8 and Maki was 6, Father was able to swim and work on the farm, but not well enough to fight.  
  
One day, the whole Rineshinzo gang came and attacked us. I didn't stand a chance. I was 10 then. They tied me to a stake and I was forced to watch as they threw my father and Maki into the lake. Ever since that day 6 years ago, I've been forced to work for them. I tried to run away many times, but every time, they always caught me and then punished me. I was being punished when you rescued me.  
  
I always kept thinking about killing myself, but 2 thoughts kept me from it. One thought was that father and Maki might be alive, and the other thought was that somebody would come and save me. Someone like you, Kaori."  
  
Kaori stuttered, "Me?"  
  
"You did save me, you know."  
  
"."  
  
"Well, I think that if I could find the Jewel of Blood, I can wish to find them. The Jewel of Blo-"  
  
Kaori cut him off by saying, "What does it look like?"  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, it looks like a ruby, but is shaped like a diamond with a hollow inside."  
  
Kaori gasped, "This?"  
  
She held out the gem she had found on her yard the day before. Inu gasped.  
  
"It is the Jewel of Blood! Kaori-san, ikou. We will be in much more trouble if the Ikota find us here."  
  
"But.-"  
  
"We must go!"  
  
With that, Inu picked her up and jumped up into the trees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenshi: *stands on stage* So. How did you guys like that?  
  
Readers: Yeah!  
  
Random Reader: *raises a hand*  
  
Tenshi: What? *points to R.R.*  
  
R.R.: What does Ikou and demo mean?  
  
Tenshi: *hits her forehead* Duh! Sorry. Ikou means let's go and demo means but. *frowns as crowd laughs* No! As in however! *Readers still laugh and she frowns even harder* Okay! Inu!!!  
  
Inu: *grinning, appears on stage* What?  
  
Tenshi: They were laughing at what Kaori said.  
  
Inu: *glares*  
  
Readers: *stop laughing suddenly* No! We didn't mean it!  
  
Inu: *scoff* Yeah right. Die! *cuts his wrist and puts Tesuaiga to it* Dragon of Altimate Revenge! *swings Tesusaiga and a red dragon comes out of Tesusaiga* Feh.  
  
Readers: *all as one* NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi: *grins* Thanks. I owe ya one.  
  
Inu: Just let me and Kaori have an intimate experience sometime in the future. *thinks* I think that's what Kaori said.  
  
Tenshi: *laughs* Kaori wants an I.E? HA HA HA HA! *shuts up as Inu glares* Sorry.  
  
Inu: Just get going. *watches Tenshi leave* Stupid girl.  
  
Tenshi: *shrugs as Readers scream in background* Oh well. Kaori? Where are you? 


	6. The Scent of Trouble

Tenshi: Hello again everyone. Kaori and I went to her archery lesson. *smiles* Wanna know what we learned?  
  
Readers: NO!  
  
Tenshi: *frowns* Oh well. This is the second chapter. Bye! *leaves*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6. Trouble in the Deep Forest  
  
"Inu, please slow down!"  
  
Inu paid no heed to her words, but kept jumping from treetop to treetop as fast as he could. If Kaori had the jewel, than the Ikota had a good chance of finding them.  
  
Ikota, he thought if they catch either of us here, who knows what they'll do!  
  
The Ikota were a group of tree dwelling demons who were experts in torture and execution. Inu knew how powerful they were from experience. One time, Inu's father and mother fought the Ikota after the demon group attacked a village. Inu's parents barely won. However, his parents didn't get all of the Ikota because not the entire group attacked. About 15 were alive still.  
  
Dang it. Why did I come to this forest in the first place? Why did Kaori have to get caught up in this? he thought.  
  
Inu.What's wrong? wondered Kaori. Why are you going so fast?  
  
Inu and Kaori seemed to be only a blur to a mortal eye since Inu was going so fast.  
  
Suddenly, Inu tensed. He could smell the Ikota.  
  
"Kaori, you better hold on tight."  
  
With that, Inu raced of as fast as his strength and agility would let him.  
  
"Inu, please tell me what is going on? Who are the Ikota?"  
  
Inu paused for a moment, then raced off again as he answered, "You wouldn't want to know."  
  
Kaori opened her mouth, then shut it as she heard the danger and anger in Inu's voice. She held on tighter to Inu, which turned out to be a good idea as he stopped very abruptly to sniff the air.  
  
"Inu?"  
  
Inu made a motion as if to say, "Be quiet."  
  
Inu whispered, "I can sense the Ikota. They are very near."  
  
Then, as Inu and Kaori jumped to the ground, a net fell from the tree and caught Inu and Kaori in it! Kaori and Inu were hopelessly ensnared!  
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by weird-looking goblins with swords, griphooks, spears, knives, daggers, and whips. They made no sound as they walked.  
  
Inu growled and said, "Kaori, stay quiet. These demons are the Ikota. They will not hesitate to kill you if you make a wrong move."  
  
As soon as he finished, all the Ikota pointed their weapons at Inu's neck.  
  
"One more move and I will kill you," said one Ikota. He was big and heavily muscled. His voice was like nails scratching chalkboard.  
  
"Grrr." was all that came out of Inu's mouth.  
  
"Good. Now then. Beat him!"  
  
Kaori watched in horror as the Ikota pounded Inu senseless. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.  
  
"Now. Ikea! And Motusasa, bring the girl with you."  
  
"Inu!" was all Kaori managed before she disappeared into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenshi: Hello! *dun dun dun* Cliffhanger! I love writing cliffhangers! ^^  
  
Kaori: *storms in*  
  
Tenshi: Hi Kaori!  
  
Kaori: *fuming* Why did Inu get beat up? You know he hates getting beat for any reason!  
  
Tenshi: *hands on hips* Because I wanted him to!  
  
Kaori: Just because? You really are mean!  
  
Tenshi: Ooooooo. Protective of her territory, isn't she?  
  
Readers: *most of them grin*  
  
Kaori: Hmph! *leaves*  
  
Tenshi: *sarcastically* Bye bye now! *wipes brow* Man, I thought she was going to send Inu-  
  
Inu: *walks on stage* You know. Tesusaiga hasn't killed anyone for days!  
  
Tenshi: *gulps* Well. I don't think that it SHOULD kill anyone. *mutters* Especially me.  
  
Inu: *silently walks up to Tenshi* Well. I think you just volunteered to check whether Tesusaiga can still KILL or not.  
  
Tenshi: *gulp loudly* Uh. No I didn't.  
  
Inu: Too bad. Rye Su Kan Ta Ko!  
  
Tenshi: *puts up shield* *shield deflects most of attack* OW! Sakimaru!  
  
Sakimaru: *pops in* Hello. *he is a wolf youkai ((son of Kouga and Ayame)) and will be coming out in the story sometime soon. Around ch. 17 or so* What's going on?  
  
Tenshi: *gasps* Inu is attacking me.  
  
Sakimaru: Oh. *points to Inu* Is that him?  
  
Tenshi: Yes.  
  
Sakimaru: Hi, Inu. Maybe we can be friends.  
  
Inu: Come on. Just fight me. If you can tire me out, maybe I'll consider the offer.  
  
Sakimaru: *grins* Sure.  
  
Tenshi: *as Inu and Sakimaru fight* *to readers* Maybe you should leave now. *looks around and only a faithful few are left* Oh. You guys should leave. *They leave* And I'm leaving too. Bye! This time, I only need 3 more reviews. ^^;; See ya! *runs off* 


	7. Inu and Kaori Separated!

Tenshi: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't made any updates recently. *looks around cautiously*  
  
Readers: *growl*  
  
Tenshi: *nervously* Well, I am adding 3 chapters today, because I haven't updated!  
  
Readers: *murmur among themselves* We don't know.  
  
Tenshi: Well, before you read, I have one last "note" for you guys.  
  
Readers: WHAT?!  
  
Tenshi: Sakimaru will be joining Inu and Kaori around chapter 16 or so. Okay?  
  
Readers: *blah, blah* Whatever, just let us read!  
  
Tenshi: *looking hurt* Well, then. Here you go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7. Kaori and Inu. Separated!  
  
Inu woke up feeling as if his body was on fire. He moaned.  
  
What happened?  
  
Then everything came back.  
  
The Ikota. We saw them.They beat me. Then where is Kaori?  
  
Inu managed to get up, but his body ached with pain. Then, his sensitive nose picked up a scent.  
  
Kaori's scent! But, it's mixed with a rubbery smell. The Ikota! Of course! They must have kidnapped Kaori! Now what? I can't go chasing after them. I'm too weak, unless.Kaori! She can heal me! Now just follow the scent.  
  
Inu rushed off into the trees following Kaori's scent, one hand on his rusted sword.  
  
Kaori. I'm coming.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Kaori.  
  
"Tell me where the Jewel of Blood is!" yelled the Ikota as he raised his whip again. "Tell me! I can sense it near you!"  
  
The whip struck Kaori mercilessly as the Ikota swung with all of his might.  
  
"What are you talking about, you deranged idiot?" yelled Kaori half in frustration and half in pain.  
  
The demon huffed and walked off leaving a very pained, very angry, and very pretending-to-be-confused Kaori chained to the wall of the dungeon, but not before he beat her again in his frustration of not being able to extract information from the stupid girl. And he was the best in torture here!  
  
Muttering something about "dumb broads", he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Where in the world was she? He had found her trail, and then he had lost it. Just like that. The Ikota must have been in a rush.  
  
Hold on.  
  
Then, he smelled it again. Her scent. Kaori's scent.  
  
Kaori's scent. She must be near.  
  
Suddenly, a new scent mixed with Kaori's.  
  
Blood? Oh no, torture. They must have felt the jewel's energy. Shoot.  
  
If it was Kaori, who was bleeding or even bruised, they would pay.  
  
Wait, what am I thinking?  
  
Inu shook his head. Why did he feel so protective of Kaori? It's not like she would like him. He was a hanyou and she was a human. They didn't mix.  
  
What?  
  
Inu stopped, confused. Why was he wondering whether she liked him or not? It wasn't like he liked her or anything.  
  
Well, Father and Mother were like this, too. He thought. Maybe she does like me.  
  
Inu shook his head again and focused on her scent again. Finding Kaori was first. Thinking came afterwards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenshi: Well. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sob* Well, I'm meeting Kaori and Inu at the mall with Sakoryo, my friend's. uh. RPG character. She's going out with Ikino. He isn't really as evil as this suggests. I made him evil in this story, but he's really nice!  
  
Kaori: *from back door* TENSHI! *storms on stage* We're going to be late! We have 15 minutes!  
  
Tenshi: Well, bye bye! I'm not going to comment on the next two chapters! And don't forget! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! *dragged off by Kaori* 


	8. Reunited, but not completely

Chapter 8. Reunited, but not completely  
  
Inu was mad. Why couldn't he find Kaori? He could smell her, but he couldn't find her.  
  
This is so annoying!  
  
Inu sighed and jumped to the next tree. As he sighed, he felt Kaori's presence. He looked at a tree and noticed something about that particular tree. It didn't smell quite right. It smelled like. the Ikota? That wasn't right, unless this was their hideout!  
  
Duh! Inu no baka. He thought.  
  
He looked even closer and found a window concealed by leaves and branches. If you didn't look very closely, you wouldn't notice it, but luckily, Inu's sharp eyes never failed him. He jumped onto a branch right under the window, and saw a dark figure.  
  
Kaori? Is it you?  
  
* * *  
  
Kaori bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"Where are you, Inu?" she sobbed. "Help me, please."  
  
Kaori sobbed as she stared at the one small window in her prison. She had been here for a while now. She actually knew what the Ikota were talking about, even though Inu didn't tell her directly.  
  
But why do they want it? Inu didn't really tell me what it does. Plus, I can't give it to them! Inu needs it to find the rest of his family. This is so difficult.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow outside the prison caught her eyes.  
  
"Inu? Inu, is that you?"  
  
The figure outside nodded and replied, "Yeah, are you okay? I smell blood with your scent."  
  
Kaori tried to wipe her eyes but the chains encircling her wrists, ankles, and her neck didn't let her.  
  
"Kaori, come over here. I can't see you very well over there."  
  
Kaori mumbled something, but Inu's sensitive demon ears heard it all.  
  
"You- You can't move? What have they done?"  
  
"The Ikota said that until I revealed everything to them, I had no right to move at all."  
  
Inu stopped and thought for a moment before saying, "Well, I'll be watching you from outside. You'll be free soon."  
  
Kaori saw the shadow outside leave and she sighed. She didn't know how long she could hold on. 


	9. Rescue Mission

Chapter 9. Rescue Mission  
  
Okay, thought Inu from the tree branch, there they go. Kaori is between them; they're probably dragging her off to the Imikota.  
  
The Imikota was the leader of the Ikota. The current Imikota was fast, but he wasn't that good in battle. As Inu watched on, Imikota picked up a whip from his attendant.  
  
"Now tell me where the Jewel of Blood is!"  
  
Kaori replied, "No! Inu needs it!"  
  
She's risking her life for my sake?  
  
Inu began to growl. How dare that disgusting piece of filth talk to Kaori that way? He pulled out his father's sword. As he did, markings grew on his face and his skin turned greenish. His nails grew longer and his eyes became blood-red.  
  
"Tesusaiga!"  
  
With that, he jumped down from his branch, with his now huge fang-sword and youkai blood in charge, and proceeded to kill every Ikota in sight.  
  
"Die! Don't lay a single finger on her!"  
  
* * *  
  
When Inu "woke up" from his attack, he had no idea what he had just done. All he could see was a pile of dead Ikota, and Kaori huddled up in a corner with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Kaori?" As Inu reached out to her, she shrank back from his outstretched hand.  
  
"That wasn't you. That wasn't you. Please, Inu, tell me it wasn't you," sobbed Kaori.  
  
Inu's head fell in shame and he replied, "Yes and no. It was me, but in my youkai form. I have no idea what I just did. Did- did I do this?" He gestured to the mess of bodies around them.  
  
Kaori nodded, too frightened to speak.  
  
Inu sighed regretfully. He had done it.  
  
Now she is probably scared to death of me.  
  
He was stopped by a warm embrace around his waist. He turned around to see. Kaori?  
  
"Kaori. aren't you scared of me?"  
  
Kaori shook her head.  
  
"If I was really scared, I would have run away. Besides, I just had a feeling that you wouldn't hurt me. Before you attacked them, you yelled for me to run. I wouldn't leave you."  
  
Inu was glad.  
  
"I was afraid that you would be scared and leave me. Then, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to."  
  
Kaori smiled and replied, "Now we're even. I saved you and you saved me." A single tear fell from her face. "But I miss my family."  
  
Inu thought for a moment and replied, "There is a well where my mother came to this world in. Owashi and Bakuba, the two demon siblings, are now guarding it. They are very strong and powerful. However, I will take you there."  
  
Kaori hugged him, "Thank you Inu. Thank you so much!"  
  
Inu blushed.  
  
"Well. we better get going."  
  
Now they had an objective. The only problem now was to get to it. 


	10. The Realm of the Lightning Twins

Tenshi: Hey! Sorry I haven't added any chapters since last time! *met by angry glares of readers* My computer has been messed up for about 2 or 3 weeks, and I've had writer's block. Well, here is my next chapter. Bye!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10. The Realm of the Lighting Twins  
  
"Inu, let's take a break. You look tired."  
  
Inu panted, "No, I'm not. Oh well. I guess I better listen to you. You're the health expert here," and grinned.  
  
Kaori giggled and replied, "Yeah, I guess I am. Well, you said your mother came back and forth through the well to get from the Warring Era to the Modern Japan, right?"  
  
Inu nodded, "Yeah, but she needed the Shikon Jewel to do that."  
  
"Well," said Kaori, "the Jewel of Blood should do. Right, Inu?"  
  
"Yeah, since the Jewel of Blood is the Shikon no Tama's sibling, in a way."  
  
Inu sniffed the air and grinned. Then he jumped into a nearby tree and gathered some berries.  
  
"Here, eat these. They're Coka Berries. They raise your strength so you can go longer distances."  
  
"Inu, get some more and put them in here." Kaori held out her old kimono's sleeve. Inu had gotten her another one. "This will be what we eat in places that don't have food."  
  
"Good idea." Inu grabbed the sleeve and jumped back up. "Be right back."  
  
Kaori smiled and thought, Since that 'episode' at the Ikota's hideout, we have been able to understand each other better. Why do I care so much about him? Do I love him?  
  
From up in the branches of the Coka tree, Inu thought the same thing and smiled.  
  
Does she love me?  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Inu. Where are we?"  
  
Inu sniffed the air before replying, "The realm of the Lightning Twins."  
  
The Lightning Twins? Who are they? thought Kaori.  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, Inu continued, "They are named Akane and Ikino. Akane is the sister and Ikino is her brother. They are both powerful demons. Ikino's special move is making his opponent see things that aren't true, even though it isn't really happening. The only way to break Ikino's spell is to realize that the image he is showing you isn't true. Akane's specialty is being able to control her opponent with strings."  
  
Kaori was confused.  
  
"Strings?"  
  
Inu nodded and continued, "By strings, I mean threads of energy that she combines into strings. Then, Akane uses them to manipulate a chosen opponent. Basically, she's a puppeteer."  
  
Kaori nodded.  
  
"We better get going then."  
  
* * *  
  
In a tree above the two odd companions, two other shadows looked down.  
  
"Brother, these two ought to be fun."  
  
"Yes, they should. The two are very attached to each other."  
  
The two pairs of green eyes followed Inu and Kaori as they walked through the land.  
  
"You can go first, brother."  
  
As the voice replied, "My pleasure", a grin appeared under one of the eyes.  
  
"The girl goes first."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenshi: *dun dun dun* Another cliff hanger.  
  
Kaori: *tapping Tenshi*  
  
Tenshi: What?  
  
Kaori: Where's Inu?  
  
Tenshi: Um. To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him or Sakimaru for about a week.  
  
Kaori: Inu! *runs off*  
  
Tenshi: Okaaaaaay. That was really random. Anyways, guys, I've been wondering about an anonymous e-mail from someone asking me to write a lemon fic. Review and tell me your opinions! BYE! 


	11. Seeing Things

Tenshi: Um. Hey? *clears throat* Well. For those of you who bombarded me with flames, *raspberry* Hmph. *smiles* Anyways, I thank the rest of you who didn't *glares at certain readers* burn me, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11. Seeing Things  
  
Inu was getting a bad feeling about the woods they were passing through.  
  
"Kaori, we should hurry."  
  
With that, he rushed up, picked Kaori up, and jumped into a tree. Suddenly, Kaori started screaming and pounding Inu saying, "Let me go! Let go of me! Help, Inu!"  
  
Inu tried to calm her down by replying, "Kaori! It's me, Inu!"  
  
But that only made Kaori more agitated.  
  
"No, you aren't Inu! Let go!"  
  
Finally, Inu let her go on the ground and she rushed off. Inu gave chase.  
  
Kaori, what's gotten into you?  
  
*~*~*  
  
The two pairs of eyes looked down at the sight below them.  
  
"Brother, you are doing very well."  
  
"Of course sister."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaori rushed through the woods, stumbling on tree stumps and branches. Looking behind her, she saw the demon chasing her.  
  
What happened?  
  
One moment, Inu was behind her and the next, there was an ugly demon chasing her.  
  
Inu, where are you?  
  
She could hear the demon yelling, "Kaori! Kaori, it's me, Inu!"  
  
Why is he saying he is Inu? I can tell he isn't.  
  
Suddenly, the demon behind her yelled, "It's Ikino! You are seeing things!"  
  
Ikino? Oh yeah, one of the Lightning twins. The one that can make people see things that aren't true. Wait! That means that demon behind me might be.  
  
Kaori stopped and turned around.  
  
"Inu!"  
  
Suddenly, everything became blurry. Kaori closed her eyes as the world around her spun in circles. When she opened her eyes, in the demon's place was Inu!  
  
"Kaori!"  
  
Inu ran up to her.  
  
"I'm glad that you figured out that it was me."  
  
Kaori smiled but replied, "It was all thanks to you."  
  
Inu replied, "We better hurry though. They know we are here."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So, brother, I guess the girl broke your spell."  
  
One of the shadowy figures turned around to glare at the other.  
  
"You think you can do better, sister?" he spat.  
  
One pair of eyes narrowed and the figure replied, "Of course, brother. Just watch."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenshi: Well. Isn't this exciting?  
  
Kaori: *tap, tap*  
  
Tenshi: Hmm? By the way, I really haven't seen. Ack! *pushed* *fall* Oof.  
  
Ikino: *chasing Inu and Sakimaru* When I catch you guys, I'll really kill you! Not just in the story!  
  
Inu: *raspberry* So? If you can't catch us, then, what's the point of ranting?  
  
Ikino: *curse, curse, yell, oath etc.*  
  
Sakimaru: *tut, tut* You know, you really should clean your mouth out every once in a while.  
  
Kaori: Inu? Now what have you done?  
  
Inu: Uh oh. Run Sakimaru!  
  
Inu+Sakimaru: *run as fast as they can* Almost. at. the. exit.  
  
Kaori: SIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Oof.  
  
Sakimaru: Well, bye! Every youkai for himself! Sorry, you're a half-breed. I keep forgetting. Well, good luck! *clutching Ikino's property, runs away*  
  
Ikino: *follows out*  
  
Tenshi: Oooh boy. *listens to Inu being sat* Ouch. That's going to leave a mark. Well, I'm getting out of here. Bye! *runs away* 


End file.
